In many jurisdictions, regulations require that a game animal be immediately tagged once has been slain. Stiff legal penalties can be imposed on hunters who fail to follow these regulations. However, tagging the animal can be difficult because a variety of items are needed to properly fill out and affix the tag. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have animal tagging system that included all of the items necessary to rapidly and correctly fill out and affix the tag to the game animal. Because the tag must be affixed out in the field, it would of course be a further a benefit to have an animal tagging system that was compact and could be carried in a pocket, backpack or the like.